BLOODLINES
by lilyannsnape
Summary: Takes place in Harry's Fourth year, during the Triwizard Tournament. Arielle (original character) is studying at Hogwarts for the year, as a student from Beauxbatons. Shortly after her arrival, Snape, Dumbledore and Harry discover that she is the daughter of Lily Potter and Severus Snape. *******I WENT BACK AND RE WROTE THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THEM*****
1. CHAPTER 1: WARNING SIGNS

***Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Make sure to let me know your thoughts in suggestions by REVIEWING! Happy reading!***

~lilyannsnape

Warning Signs

It was a hot summers day, and the tension in the Dursley's home was almost as high as the temperature. Harry looked around the room at the hate-filled glares coming from his relatives. Although they were related by blood, he would never consider these people his family, or this house his home. He looked out the window, then back at the letter in his hands. He smiled at Mrs. Weasley's curvey handwriting. It said someone would be picking him up today at precisely 4 o'clock pm. It was only 3:30, but he had his bags packed since he got the letter days ago. He finally decided that it was late enough for him to bring his things downstairs. He got to his room and notices Hedwig's cage was still empty. He had sent a letter to Sirius over a week ago, asking about a dream he had been having. His mind wandered as the thought of Sirius, and where in the world he could be. He wasn't paying attention to his task at hand, and his trunk slipped from his hand, and clanked down the stairs, taking down a few picture frames with it.

"DON'T BANG THAT BLASTED TRUNK ON MY STAIRS BOY" howled Vernon Dursley.

Harry reluctantly went down the stairs to meet his uncle's furry.

"And to think. After all those years we clothed and fed you, you still act like such a delinquent!"

Harry tried to walk past him but the man grabbed his arm with his thick, meaty hands, and pulled him close enough for Harry to smell the Stink of his breath.

"Try not to break anything while we're gone" he said through gritted teeth, and he left the house, with his Aunt Petunia trotting off after him.

Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He only had to deal this this for a little bit longer, and he'd be free. Things unfortunately got worse, when his dreadful cousin came wobbling through the door. He looked down at Harry's trunk and grinned.

"Leaving so soon Harry" He cracked his knuckles and grinned in anticipation. "But we've haven't even begun to make up for lost time."

Harry ducked as Dudley took a swing at him, causing his glasses to fly off of his face. Dudley settled for stomping on Harry's glasses, and walked upstairs to his room laughing to himself. Harry had just started feeling around for his glasses, when the fireplace began to glow green, and one by one the Weasley boys were spewed from the flames.

"Hey mate" grinned Ron sheepishly

"Hello Harry!" called Arthur, "What on earth happened to your glasses?"

Harry held them up,

"Just an accident" he said, and Arthur easily fixed them with the swish of the wand, and looked around the room.

"Where are your Aunt and Uncle? Won't they be seeing you off?"

Harry put his glasses back on and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"No they had something they needed to do. We can just leave."

The man studied Harry for a moment, then called to Fred and George to gather Harry's things, and they headed back to the Burrow.

It was early the following morning, and Harry couldn't decide where to look. He was already amazed by the magical tent they stayed in, and looked around at all the different people that were there. There seemed to be so many different kinds of witches and wizards, from seemingly every country he could think of. He felt a tug on his arm as Hermione pulled him along, to keep him from getting lost in the crowd. Mr. Weasley's friend had scored them amazing tickets. They got to sit at the top box, with the Minister of Magic, and many other important magic authorities that he didn't know. After climbing the many stairs and reached their seats, Harry relaxed a bit. He was turned facing his friends, talking and laughing, when all of a sudden he saw their faces fall, and heard a cold voice behind him.

"Arthur" it said rather dryly.

Harry turned around to see Lucius Malfoy, with his son Draco.

"I wonder how you could have ever afforded these tickets. It was too kind of the ministry to bring you to this event as a charity case"

He smirked, feeling as though he had adequately put down the Weasley family. He then turned to Harry, and sneered,

"Potter." and turned to greet Minister Fudge, his son following closely behind.

"Don't listen to him" he told his friend, whose face was as red as his hair.

They watched as the blonde haired snakes moved further and further away, when he noticed someone point at him. He looked to see two girls, about his age. One had gorgeous blonde hair, tan skin, and blue eyes, while the other girl was fair skinned with deep red hair, and a pair of piercing emerald eyes. They locked eye contact for a moment, and Harry was unsure what he was feeling. However, the moment quickly passed when the girls moved on to take their seats.

Arielle had never been much of a Quidditch fan. She didn't find the appeal in the large crowds, unintelligible shouts, and the large consumption of firewhiskey. However, her friend Fleur was insistent that she come to the Cup with her family. She had her long, deep red hair pulled back into a high ponytail, feeling the warm August breeze dance across the back of her neck. She was wearing deep blue muggle denim jeans, paired with an emerald green v-neck. She didn't feel any allegiance to the Ireland team, but Fleur insisted she wear it, since it brought out her green eyes. The final touch to her outfit was a simple, silver locket, with one white easter lily, taking up a majority of the oval shape. Arielle wore this every day. In it contained a letter from her mother, and along with the locket, it was the only piece of any family she had. She rubbed her thumb over the flower absently, as she often did, looking around at all of the witches and wizards from all over the world make their way to the stand. She felt an arm hook hers, pulling her along giggling.

"Arielle 'urry! We don't want to miss zee opening!"

Arielle rolled her eyes, and jogged to keep up with her giddy friend.

The Delacour family is fairly wealthy, and seeing that her father was good friends with Monsieur Pierre Bertrand, a french diplomat who happens to be very close with Cornelius Fudge, they had obtained highly coveted seats, up in the watch box above the stands. While Arielle did not care for quidditch, she was excited to see all of the different diplomats from all of the different countries. They reached the top, and were immediately greeted by Minister Fudge.

"Ah you must be the Delacour family! It is a pleasure to meet you, Pierre has spoken of you in the highest regards."

He shook hands with Monsieur Delacour, as his eyes scanned the family, stopping on her.

"And you are?" he asked, extending his hand to her.

"Arielle" she said, and noticed he waited for her to give a surname "Just Arielle."

Fudge's eyes lingered on a girl for a moment, then smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, Arielle" and he moved on the the next group.

Arielle watched Fudge leave, and decided she wasn't a fan of the man. Fleur tugged on Arielle's hand, and pointed to the front row.

"Look!" she whispered "Eets 'Arry Potter!"

Arielle followed Fleur's hand to the boy, finding him almost immediately. The famous boy's eyes met hers for just a moment, then quickly looked away, leaving the both of them with an odd feeling, that they just couldn't place.

The teams made their entrances, and everyone the audience was going wild, cheering for their favorite players. She almost didn't hear her friend as he jogged up the steps to them.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late!"

Both girls rolled their eyes, as their friend made his way to them. He sat himself down right in between them, putting his arms around the two of them.

"And how are my two favorite ladies doing today"

Fleur giggled and Arielle sighed, pushing his arm off of her shoulders. Marius Durand was the third, and frequently late part of their trio. He was much taller than either of the girls, with sun kissed skin, chocolate brown hair, and brown eyes that were so light, they were almost golden.

"You meessed Victor Krum!" said Fleur with her thick french accent.

And with that Fleur and Marius went into a deep conversation about Viktor Krum, and Arielle let her mind wander. She watched the game on and off, not really following. Her eyes scanned over the people sitting in the box, when she noticed the Boy Who Lived. He was sitting in a sea of red hair, his jet black hair sticking out like a sore thumb. She let her eyes linger on him for a moment longer, then continued to scan the box. Her heart stopped when she saw long white blonde hair. The Malfoys. She could feel the hairs on her neck rise, and goosebumps form across her skin. She knew her fear was irrational. They didn't know who she was. SHE didn't even know who she was. But the fact that this man and his family had worked for Voldemort made something unpleasant stir within her. She tried peeling her eyes away, but she couldn't. Suddenly, the smaller of the two Malfoy men turned around, cold grey eyes meeting hers. She held her breath and tried not to look back. He showed no signs of recognition, and smirking, turned back to the game. She kept looking at the back of his head, until she felt Marius' hand on her leg.

"Hey Ari are you ok?"

She shook her head and looked down, then back up to him, and mustered a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine." she brought her attention back to the game and didn't dare look back at the Malfoy boy, now that Marius was watching her.

After the game the Marius parted with the girls to return to his Uncle, who he'd been staying with for the summer, and the girls listened to Monsieur Delacour curse the Irish, accusing them of cheating. Fleur rolled her eyes at her father, and began babbling about a cute American boy she had seen. Arielle never really enjoyed talking about silly things like this, but she enjoyed Fleur's company and was happy to let her ramble on. They got back to their tent, and began preparing for bed. Arielle changed into her night clothes, wrapping her sweater closer to her body. The cold August night air seeped through the tent, and Monsieur Delacour went to go place a warming charm around the area. The girls bid Fleur's parents goodnight, and moved to their room in the tent. Fleur immediately flopped on the bed, and pouted as Arielle pulled out her book.

"Arielle please, put down zee book and 'ave fun! Summer eez almost over. Save zee books for school"

She marched over to her and took the book from her hands.

"Did you see ze way Marius was staring at you! 'e eez soooooo in love wiz you"

She winked at Arielle and danced around the room, holding the book as her dance partner.

"Oh come on Fleur. Marius is like a brother to me. Nothing could ever happen between us"

Fleur lifted up her hands and tossed back the book.

"If you say so"

Arielle just rolled her eyes and said goodnight to Fleur, dimming her light so it was just bright enough to read with. Fleur and Arielle had been roommates since their first year at Beauxbatons, and were quite use to each other's bed-time regiments. She turned the page of her very battered copy ofSecrets of the Darkest Arts. Arielle had pulled all the money she ever earned into her research on the Dark Arts. After all, if she wanted to survive, she needed to. Her hands went back to her locket as she thought of her mother. She pulled out the letter and read it yet again, her hands running over her mother's delicate script. She often thought of what kind of person her mother was. Obviously very brave to have tried to hide her daughter from He Who Must Not be Named. But she also often found herself thinking of her father. The only thing her mother wrote of him was to be cautious near him, but to give him a chance. Where her parents still together? Or was her mother running away from such a man. If he is her father, why would she have to give him a chance? Also by the way her mother wrote the letter, it sounded as if she would meet her father one day. Maybe after it was all over, and Voldemort was permanently defeated, her parents would come and find her. Chills ran down her spine as she thought of Voldemort. If he or his followers were ever to return, they could go after her. That was the whole reason her mother had left her, and given her this note. She was giving the only gift she could to help her on her quest. The gift of ignorance. If no one knew who she was, and where she came from, then it would be almost impossible for Voldemort to find and her. She didn't know all of the details, but she knew that if Voldemort were to find her, that he would immediately kill her. She took a deep breath and refolded the parchment, tucking it back to safety in her locket. She went back to her book and began to study again, pushing all thoughts of her family and future to the back of her mind, and focused on the most important thing at hand, surviving.

Screams broke through the stagnant air, and Arielle jumped to her feet, wand in hand. She had fallen asleep at her desk, reading. She looked over at Fleur, who was sleepily sitting up in her bed, a confused look on her face. Arielle threw a jacket at her friend.

"Something's wrong" she stated firmly, causing Fleur to stir out of bed, and get dressed.

Madame Delacour ran into the girls room seconds later.

"Girls we must 'urry. The camp eez under attack!"

Fleur and Arielle quickly followed the two adults out of the tent.

"We must go and 'elp zee ozers. Run into zee woods, and 'ide yourselves. We will meet back 'ere when zee attack eez over"

Arielle nodded her head and grabbed Fleur's hand, and started running towards the woods. Marius rand into them just as the were running from the tent.

"Are you guys ok?" he asked.

"We will be if we can make it to the woods" Arielle said and the three of them took off.

Tents all around them were flaming, screams peeling through the air. Body's were on the ground, and in the distance, she could see a group of masked figures marching in their direction. Arielle pulled Fleur down so that they were in a crouched run, and Marius followed their lead. They met the trees, and paused in the bushes, to catch their breath. It was too late to move when Arielle realized the group of men were right by them. The three were frozen in the shrub, watching the masked men levitate the muggle family that ran the camp in the air. Suddenly, Arielle noticed the long, bleach blonde hair poking out from one of the masks, and she felt her heart pound, finally realizing who these men were. Immediately, Arielle grabbed her friend's hands, and sprinted further into the woods. She doubted the men could hear them running over everyone's screams, but she couldn't stand being so close to them. They kept running and running until they were out of breath again. The group collapsed onto the ground, and Fleur panted.

"Arielle… who… who were… zose men?"

Arielle raised her eyes, glowing dangerously bright in the dark night, and replied in a barely audible whisper

"Death Eaters".

***So! What do you guys think? PLEASE let me know by reviewing, and if you liked it make sure to favorite and follow to see when I update. Remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Lots of love!***

~lilyannsnape


	2. CHAPTER 2: TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

*** Happy Reading! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Make sure to leave a review when you're done to tell me what you think! Love you all!***

~lilyannsnape

The Triwizard Tournament

Harry pushed his trolley through Kings Cross Station, following the line of his red headed friends to platform nine and three quarters. He smiled to himself as he remembered his very first time traveling to the platform. He had been thoroughly confused, when he saw a red haired boy run right through the wall between platforms nine and ten. The Weasley's had shown him how to run through and get to the platform on the other end, and it was the beginning of Harry's very first friendship, with Ronald Weasley. He felt the same rush of relief he had his first three years as he ran through the barrier, each step bringing him closer to Hogwarts, and farther away from the Dursleys.

Ron was still wearing a now worn out clover pin, which whispered the names of all the members of the quidditch team.

"Really Ronald. Can't you take that stupid pin off? Its rather irritating" snapped Hermione.

Ron just shrugged and began discussing the match with Harry, even though they had just seen it together days ago. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her book, becoming instantly bored when the same match was being discussed yet again between the two boys.

They rode the train happily in this manner. After the boys had finally finished their discussion on quidditch, Hermione closed her book and leaned closer to the two boys, with a look of seriousness on her face.

"Harry have you heard anything from Sirius yet?"

Harry shook his head sadly. He was beginning to worry about his Godfather. "Its been weeks, but Hedwig hasn't returned yet."

Ron just shrugged "The man's on the run from the ministry. He's got to be far away. I'm sure you'll hear from him soon."

Harry nodded his head, but doubt still clouded his mind.

The three gryffindors got off the train, now dressed in their school robes. Harry smiled as he saw the lights illuminating his home, the lights piercing through the night sky. They were just ascending the stairs, when a smug faced blonde boy turned to greet them.

"Hello Potter" he nearly spat out the words, as if they tasted foul in his mouth.

He looked over at Harry's friends in disgust. "I see you still insist on keeping the lowest company possible" he jeered, causing his brainless companions Crabbe and Goyle to snicker.

"Bugger off Malfoy" Harry said, moving as if to pass the snide slytherin.

The boy watched Harry and his friends go, muttering a crude joke about mudbloods to his friends just loud enough for the three to hear. Ron spun around wand in hand, but Hermione pulled him back.

"Leave him be Ron" she said quietly, as the three resumed their walk to the great hall.

The opening ceremonies proceeded as usual. Dumbledore gave a big welcome speech, and the sorting began. Harry dutifully clapped whenever a first year was sorted into Gryffindor, and caught Snape looking distastefully at their table. Dumbledore arose, with a twinkle in his eye, and paused to wait for silence to invite him to speak.

"Now that everyone has been sorted, I have a rather exciting announcement to make. This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament"

He paused for effect, and then hushed the students once more to continue.

"The Tournament was created hundreds of years ago between three of the Largest Wizarding Schools: Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. From each school a champion is selected to compete in three tasks. While the tournament has long since been disbanded, we have all agreed to bring it back this year." he continued,

"Twenty students from both schools have been tested and selected to join us in our studies this year. We have arranged so that 5 students from both schools will be staying with each house, so please, make your guests feel at home"

Dumbledore looked over at Hagrid to confirm their guests had arrived, and he nodded his head. He turned back to the students.

"So let us give a warm welcome to our guests from the strong school of Durmstrang!"

The doors burst open, and sharp, fierce looking boys and girls marched into the hall, all adorned in black and red thick wool cloaks. Everyone clapped as the students took place at their designated house tables. Dumbledore waited for the students to quiet down again, before introducing the final school.

"And finally, we would like to welcome bright students of Beauxbatons!"

Twenty of the most gorgeous people Harry had ever seen fluttered into the room. With an even number of girls and boys, each one of them had been paired off, and the pairs gracefully made their way into the Great Hall. He noticed a head of deep red hair which stuck out of the crowed, and Harry twisted in his seat to get a better look at her. When he did he froze. She was the same girl he had seen at the World Cup. He couldn't peel his eyes away as he watched her take her seat at the Slytherin table. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her, and he was determined to find out why.

— — —

Severus was fairly bored. He hated the sorting ceremony, watching one by one as new and, undoubtedly lacking students were sorted into each house. He managed a snarl whenever a child had the unfortunate fate to be sorted into the house of Gryffindor. He wasn't even excited about the new announcement. Certainly this foolish competition would cause his students to be distracted in his classroom, and hand in poor quality work. He sighed as Dumbledore rambled on, clearly enjoying the looks of anticipation on the students faces. He was contemplating skipping dinner and heading straight to his quarters, when the students from Beauxbatons arrived in the Hall. The professor froze immediately when he saw her. It was HER. But it couldn't be. He looked closer at the girl, taking in her deep red hair, and emerald eyes. This girl looked very much like… he couldn't even bring himself to think the name. After years and years of suppressing the memories and forgetting, he just couldn't do it. It was hard enough having to look at Potter's eyes, and now some girl has to come and ruin everything he's worked towards. And then the question struck him. How is it that the two girls look so much alike? He felt Dumbledore's knowing eyes on him, and returned to meet his gaze. Evidently Dumbledore was thinking the same thing. In a very far off voice, Dumbledore announced that the feast was to begin.

Severus had begun to lead the Slytherins to the dungeon, one of his least favorite tasks as head of the house. He especially loathed it this year, now that he had to show that girl the common rooms, and explain the house rules to her. He decided almost immediately that he hated her. Two separate dorm rooms had been added to each of the houses for their guests to stay in. Severus showed them the rooms, and briefly explained the rules, refusing to even look at the girl. He promptly left, wishing to rid himself of her presence as quickly as possible.

The professor reached his personal quarters, and poured himself a glass of mead, settling down on his black leather couch. He pinched the bridge of his nose, dreading the girl with the green eyes. He had barely taken his first sip, when he heard a knock at his door. He waited for a moment, hoping that if he kept quiet long enough his visitor would go away. However the person at the door was quite persistent, and the knocking was beginning to give him a headache. Sighing, he got up to meet his unwanted guest.

"Hello Severus," the old man's cheerful voice cut through Severus' silent dorm, causing him to frown.

"Headmaster" he said, standing firm in front of the doorway. "To what do I owe this, _pleasure_" he sneered, obviously wishing to be alone.

The old man just smiled at him. "I wonder if I may trouble you with my presence for but a brief moment" he pushed past the cold man, inviting himself into his private dorm. "I believe we have some puzzling matters to discuss".

Snape growled and poured the headmaster a cup of mead and sat across from him on the couch. Dumbledore gratefully accepted the glass, and proceeded to drink. It wasn't until his glass was empty that he spoke to Severus. Looking into his almost black eyes, he said in a sweet sadness,

"She looks remarkably like her."

Severus stiffened, not wanting to discuss the very thing he'd tried so hard to forget.

"I do not see why this is of my concern, or a pressing enough manner to be discussed this late at night".

He desperately wanted the man to leave.

"Ah but she has been placed into the care of your house, so you are responsible for her during her time here"

Severus went to argue but Albus cut him off with the raising of his hand.

"Severus please just let me continue" and he begrudgingly shut his mouth.

"There is no denying that this girl looks almost exactly like Lily." Severus cringed at her name, "I need you to find out more about her. Make her feel at home, and find out her story. I have a strange feeling about her."

Dumbledore left no time for Severus to protest. He quickly got up to leave.

"Goodnight Severus. I trust that you will see this through," and with that he left.

He felt warm hands, reach to his. He heard her sweet voice as she spoke to him. He lifted his dark eyes to meet bright emerald ones. He brushed back a strand of her burning red hair, and she leaned into his hand. Her eyes slowly closed and she moved closer and closer- Severus awoke with a start. His heart was racing and he looked wildly about the room.

"Lily" he whispered to himself.

It had been years since he had uttered her name. He quickly arose from his bed and began pacing about the room. He needed to stop. He spent years trying to forget her memory, her touch, her sweet voice… no! He would not let himself fall into that weakened state once again. Not trusting himself to get back to bed, the professor decided to prepare for his day. Oh he would do the headmaster's bidding, but he would do it his own way.

— — —

Harry got up early, wanting to get down for breakfast as soon as possible. He woke Ron up for the third time.

"Come on Ron! If you don't get up I'm leaving without you!"

Ron sighed and rolled out of bed, clumsily getting dressed. Before Ron even finished putting on his shoes, Harry was out the door running downstairs. To his surprise, he saw Hermione sitting on the sofa, reading one of their textbooks. She looked up and smiled at them.

"You two are up rather early!"

She looked over at Ron, who's eyes were barely open, leaning against the wall.

"Well, someone isn't." at that Hermione and Harry laughed and they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry looked around as the students began piling in. He saw no sign of her anywhere. Hermione was trying to discuss the day's agenda with the boys, but Ron was too busy stuffing his face, and Harry was looking around, staring at the Slytherin table, trying to find the mysterious girl.

"Ronald…Harry…" she sighed in frustration as neither boy answered, and took an aggressive bite from her toast.

She pulled out her textbook and began to read more, shaking her head at her two friends. Breakfast had ended, and Harry sighed when he had not seen her at all.

"Come on you two" said Hermione "It's time to head to The History of Magic".

The boys groaned in anticipation of Professor Binns unbearably boring lesson. Hermione smiled as she lead her two friends to class.

— — —

"Arielle!" Fleur shouted, pulling the blankets off her friend's bed. "You must 'urry! You've already missed breakfast."

Arielle rolled out of bed, hair sticking up in crazy places. She, was definitely not a morning person. Fleur giggled

"You look so silly. Come we must make you presentable".

Since they were the only two girls from their school staying in the Slytherin common rooms, they had the room to themselves. Fleur sat Arielle down in front of her mirror and began working on her hair. Their eyes met in the mirror and Arielle found herself smiling and thinking to herself that this year just might be a good one.

The two girls slipped into their seats barely on time. Marius was there waiting for them, surprising both of them with his punctuality. Arielle began pulling out her books, when the head of the Slytherin house walked briskly into the room.

"Turn to page thirteen in your advanced potions text books"

Arielle looked at Fleur and Marius in surprise. It was the first day of classes, and there was no speech about the class or what was to be expected. However, the three quickly pulled out their books and began to take notes.

In the second hour, the students were rushing to gather supplies for their potion. The professor is notorious for accepting nothing but perfection, and Arielle was up for the challenge. She quickly tied her hair back, and began giving Fleur instructions. Severus observed the girl from his desk. He was mesmerized by her movements. She seemed to have a laser focus, knowing exactly how to do it. This annoyed Severus thoroughly. She is very much akin to Lily. He stood up and began to observe all of the students working on their potions, a look of disdain on his face. All of these foolish adolescents showed no promise, and were certainly not going to successfully complete their potions. All except for her. He scowled as he passed her work station, giving the girl and her friends equally dark glares, then returned to his desk. At the end of the our, each pair brought their finished potion in a labeled flask to his desk. The girl and her friend were last in line, and the professor decided to take advantage of this opportunity. The girls came up to his desk, and Arielle was about to hand the professor their potion, when the blonde girl tripped, falling into other girl, knocking their perfectly made potion onto the floor, its contents sizzling against the stone floor.

"Oh Arielle I am so sorry! I 'ave ruined our potion"

Arielle didn't say anything, but began to clean up the mess that was made using an advanced cleaning spell. Severus stood up and growled

"Seeing as neither of you are competent enough to present me your assignment, you will both be receiving zeros"

At this Arielle stood up and looked him straight in the eye

"No we will not" he was surprised by her boldness, but let her continue "I made that potion perfectly once, and I can make it again."

The blonde girl stared with wide eyes at her friend, but didn't say a word. Severus smirked. She was making this far too easy.

"Now you've earned yourself two zeros. And detention. Tonight. Precisely at 7pm. You are to clean the entire potions room-" he then looked to her friend, and back to her "by yourself. You will stay as long as it will take you. You are dismissed".

Arielle coolly bowed her head slightly, still keeping the professor's eye.

"Come Fleur" she said, turning her back to the professor, and walked out the door.

*** Please tell me your thoughts, opinions, and suggestions by leaving a review. I love you all and it means the world to me that you're taking the time to read what I've written. And remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Hugs and kisses!***

~lilyannsnape


	3. CHAPTER 3: DETENTION

*** Hey guys! Sorry for the confusion. I got super excited about this chapter so I rushed through it a bit, which made a few things kind of confusing. I've gone back and cleaned it up, fixing what didn't make sense and catching some of the grammatical errors. The hardest thing for me in writing this is to determine Harry's reactions to everything, so I really appreciate your reviews and suggestions. PLEASE keep telling me what you guys think so we can work together to make this the best story possible! Thank you again and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!***

~lilyannsnape

The Detention

"Harry…" called Hermione.

She was trying to discuss the transfiguration paper with her friend.

"Harry are you listening to me?"

Harry's eyes were glued to the girl. He couldn't pull himself away. He wasn't even aware that he was staring at her in the first place. He felt a punch at his arm

"Oy mate!" Ron gave him a puzzled look. "What's gotten into you" he said.

Harry rubbed his arm

"Nothing" he mumbled, but his eyes still moved back, staring at the girl's red hair as she bent over her books, writing furiously on her parchment.

Hermione's eyes trailed to where he was looking.

"Her name is Arielle" she said, matter-of-factly. "She's a year ahead of us, but we have Advanced Study of Ancient Runes together."

Harry wasn't really listening to anything else she was saying.

"Arielle" he said to himself softly, maybe a little louder then he should have, because right after he spoke her name she lifted her head, eyes meeting Harry's once again.

Her eyes were cautious, as the stared back into Harry's. The two weren't quite sure why they had locked eyes, but neither could break their gaze. After what seemed like hours, Arielle's tall friend nudged her arm, breaking the trance. He pointed out the time to her, and she quickly gathered her things, giving Harry one last confused look, and left the room.

Harry watched her leave, feeling a strange sort of perplexment, when Draco walked over snickering.

"Scared off another one have you Potter."

Malfoy positioned himself so he was standing right in front of him.

"She certainly fits your type, red hair and all" he practically spat out the words.

"I almost thought she was a Weasley too, but she's far too classy to be compared to you scum."

He smirked at Ron, whose face turned bright red. Ron stood up and drew out his wand, but Hermione pulled him back, whispering something in his ear. Draco shot another round of dirty looks about the table, and walked out of the room, clutching a letter in his hands. Harry swiveled back in his seat, looking to his friend Hermione. He was angry at Draco, but he was still dazed by what had just happened with Arielle. However, Hermione just shrugged.

"It's weird" she said "I feel like she looks familiar…" she trailed off, searching her brain for an answer.

"Well I saw her at the World Cup" Harry offered.

"Perhaps." said Hermione doubtfully. She shook her head, and pointed to his book.

"C'mon we need to finish our transfiguration assignment. Now if you would both would just read here on page 11…" the boys sighed, and pulled out their books, knowing better than to go against Hermione.

— — —

Arielle was practically running towards the dungeons. She was grateful to Marius for reminding her of her detention with Professor Snape. Some how, the Boy Who Lived managed to distract her, causing her to lose track of time. She was lost in thought thinking about her strange connection with Harry Potter, that she almost didn't notice someone standing in front of her. She heard a dark, annoyed voice sneer.

"_Going_ somewhere."

Snape. Arielle cursed him in her head, but stood her ground, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I was just heading down to my detention with you, sir."

"You're late." he said, folding his hands into each other.

"And I despise tardiness."

She looked down at her watch, which read 7:01, and looked back at her professor. She knew she should be intimidated by him, but somehow she wasn't. She saw something flicker across his face, that she couldn't quite figure out. Recognition? Sadness? Longing? She didn't understand it, but his usual cold demeanor quickly returned.

"You will start your detention _immediately_" he said, slowly drawing out the last word, which he so often did.

He swiftly turned and began walking towards the potions classroom, knowing Arielle would do the same. She wanted to protest, but she knew it was in her best interest to quietly follow. They had reached the potions room, when Snape turned to face her, and held out his hand.

"Your wand" he said, looking over her head instead of directly at her.

Arielle hesitated for a moment, and he gave her a glare letting her know that to refuse would be most regrettable. She begrudgingly presented her wand to the professor, and he stored it away in his robes. He pointed at the potion stations.

"You will scrub the tables, cauldrons, and floors until everything is spotless. You will be sure to meet my standards and expectations of clean."

He conjured a bucket of soapy water and a scrubbing brush, then sat himself down at his desk, beginning to grade a small stack of papers.

Arielle quietly began to work. Her mind flashed back to the many days at the orphanage. She had never minded cleaning. It was one of the few times she was able to be alone, and could use a bit of her magic. At the time she didn't know about witches or wizards, just that she was different. She assumed her mother was the same way, and also the evil man that she spoke of in the letter. Because she was different, she always kept to herself, ignoring the company of the other girls. When she turned of age and received her letter, she was more than happy to leave that place, and meet more people like her.

She paused from her work, wiping sweat off her brow. An hour had already passed, and she was nowhere near finished. It had been years since she had done work like this. She looked over at the professor, finding him watching her, with an unreadable expression on his face. He realized she was staring back at him and scowled, turning back to his papers. Arielle moved on to the next work table, her mind wandering back to her early years at Beauxbatons. She was so excited to meet other girls and boys like her, but when she got there it became clear that she wouldn't. Almost everyone there came from a noble or wealthy family. They were all so elegant and poised, she was sure she had been sent to the wrong place. She went to her dorm that night to find her roommate. Fleur took one look at her, and immediately took her under her wing, and helped her learn how to be elegant and graceful. Soon after she met Marius, who showed her how to relax and have a fun time. Arielle smiled to herself as she thought of her many memories with her friends. With her mind in a far off place, she accidentally knocked the bucket of water all over herself, causing her to fall backward. She felt the chain of her necklace break, as she fell to the ground, the locket flying across the room, clanking on the hard stone floor. She struggled to get up, trying not to slip on the wet ground. Her face grew pale as the professor picked up the locket with shaky hands. His eyes never left the locket.

"Where. Did. You. Get. This." His expression was unreadable.

Arielle was unsure what to do. She wanted to flee but she couldn't leave the locket with him. And she couldn't let him see the letter inside.

"It was a gift" she said calmly, hoping to coax her professor out of whatever horror he was in.

"Can I have it back now?"

She slowly walked towards him, hands stretched out to retrieve the locket. He looked up and met her eyes, causing her to stop in her tracks. His black eyes shone with something, perhaps realization.

"Lily" he whispered. Arielle was still confused.

"Yes there is a lily on the locket. Can I please have my necklace back?"

Snape just looked at her for another moment, his mind somewhere far away.

"Come we must see the headmaster" And with that, he was off, leaving the girl running after him.

— — —

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in their common room, hurrying to finish the last of their assignments. It was getting late, and they were tired. They started to close up their books, and getting ready to leave for their dormitories, when they heard a tapping at the window. Harry opened it to see Hedwig perched, with a letter and a strange colored feather attached to its claw. Harry quickly took the feather and placed it down. It was a bright green, and as large as his forearm. Hermione picked it up tenderly, inspecting it.

"He's somewhere in the tropics" she said quizzically. "Far away from England."

She looked up at Harry who was already reading the letter. He stood up and folded the parchment, putting it in his pocket.

"I need to see Dumbledore. I'll talk with you guys later" He was quickly moving to the door, anxious to meet with his headmaster.

He heard Hermione calling after him, saying something about waiting up for him, but he was already out the door.

He reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, and paused. He tried the password from last year, but knew it wouldn't work. He paced in front of the door, when suddenly the stairs descended, and Harry climbed them to meet him. He spotted Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk, sipping tea.

"Ah Harry. Please, do come in."

He motioned to the couch in front of his desk, and with the flick of his wand conjured up some tea and biscuits.

"Now what can I do for you Harry."

Harry looked up at the old man. His smile was genuine, but his eyes were tired. Harry moved around in his seat, feeling uncomfortable.

"If you're busy I can come back later" he said, starting to stand up.

He felt embarrassed for rushing to meet with him so abruptly , when it was late at night. Dumbledore motioned for him to stay seated.

"Please. Tell me what is on your mind."

Harry sat back down, looking at his hands. He let out a sigh and looked back up to the old man.

"I had this dream," Harry began, looking the old man in the eyes. "And the dream felt unusually real. When I woke up, my scar was burning."

Dumbledore looked gravely back at Harry.

"What exactly happened in this dream?"

Harry explained his dream of a muggle caretaker being murdered by a large snake, and how Peter Pettigrew was there with a strange almost mannish creature, and that they were talking with another man. Dumbledore relaxed a little, for he already knew that Peter and Voldemort were together.

"Harry thank you for telling me this. Do you have any idea who the third man was?"

Harry shook his head no.

"So these dreams. Are they happening in real life?"

Dumbledore took off his glasses, and leaned forward in his chair.

"Harry, it is not wise to dwell on these dreams. However, if you have more like these, come to me at once."

With that, Dumbledore pulled what looked like a silver string of liquid from his head using his wand, and he placed it into a round bowl.

Harry was just about to leave, when two people came swooping into the office. He turned around to see that it was a very pale Professor Snape, and a soaking wet Arielle.

"Potter," said Snape. "Get out."

Harry quickly left the office, but he couldn't leave yet. He knew he shouldn't be snooping, but his curiosity got the best of him. He closed the door behind him as he left, and carefully pressed his ear against the door, and listened.

— — —

Arielle's heart was pounding. She was freezing from being soaked head to toe. But none of that mattered. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was about to happen.

"Headmaster" she said politely, trying earnestly to keep a sweet composure.

Seeing the famous Harry Potter threw her off for a second, but she quickly drew her attention back to her locket. She saw that the Headmaster was now looking at her necklace too. She cleared her throat, hoping to get out of this.

"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore" she said coolly, "I don't mean to trouble you, but it's growing very late, and I still have assignments to complete. Could I just have my locket back and head to my room?"

She looked at him with the most innocent face she could muster, but it was no use.

"Why don't you sit down, Miss Arielle."

He conjured up a blanket and a steaming cup of tea for Arielle. She sighed knowing that this was going to be a very long night.

"Arielle," started Dumbledore, "I need you to tell me precisely where you got that locket."

She hesitated at first, but decided there would be no harm in telling them part of the story.

"My mother gave it to me."

The old man continued, pressing on with questions.

"Do you know how it came into her possession?"

She shook her head "No I don't know who…" and then she stopped.

Suddenly, she realized what this meant. The only gift her mother had given her was about to be robbed. She would have left her alone for so many years all in vain.

"Please" said Arielle, grabbing at her locket, trying to leave, but Snape held tight to the other end, causing the locket to fall to the ground and open, revealing the letter within.

Arielle dove for it, but it was no use. The professor snatched it from her hands and began reading it. She sat back down in the couch, feeling rather pale. She knew she should have burned it, but she couldn't stand to destroy it. Snape passed the note to the Headmaster, not saying a word. She sat there nervously watching the old man read. He looked up at her and gave a sad smile. Arielle began to panic, realizing that her oblivion would soon be robbed from her.

"Please. Please don't tell me who she is. This was the only gift she has given me. The only protection that I have. Just let me go back to my room in peace."

Her begging didn't work, and Dumbledore just shook his head.

"While you're ignorance had protected you in your youth, I'm afraid that the truth will be of far greater use to you now. Voldemort is growing in strength, and will return again. You must be prepared for what will come."

He paused and Arielle tensed in anticipation.

"Arielle, your mother's name was Lily. Lily Evans, or more famously known as Lily Potter."

"What?" said Arielle, barely louder than a whisper.

"So… she's dead."

Even though she never knew her mother, tears welled in her eyes.

"Sadly yes, she is dead. But you still have living family. Harry is your Half brother." said Dumbledore.

Arielle looked down, feeling a surge of emotions overcoming her. She would never meet her mother. She was dead. But how could she have left her, and had another child? Why was it that she was too dangerous to keep, but he wasn't. And who was her father? Was he so terrible that she left him, and chose to leave her too? She was sinking deeper and deeper into herself, losing focus of those around her.

"Arielle… Arielle… Arielle!" said Dumbledore.

His voice broke Arielle from the trance, and she turned to him, a blank expression on her face.

"That's not all." he said, looking over at Severus, who looked just as bleak as she did.

"We know who your father is too."

Arielle tensed, wondering if she were truly an orphan, or if she still had a father out there. However, she was not expecting the the answer she got.

"Your father is Severus Snape." said Dumbledore.

Words were being spoken around her, but she couldn't make them out. She locked eyes with her father. Both faces were expressionless, but their eyes told the same story. They both wished they had never known. Neither had wanted things to become so complicated. Neither desired to face the future that knowledge brought. And neither were ready to be a family. All of a sudden, the door flewl open and Harry Potter fell into the room.

"You slept with my mother!" said Harry.

Arielle couldn't take it anymore. She got up and stormed out of the room, not knowing where she was going or why she was running, but that she just had to get out, and away from them. She had no idea how long she ran or even where she was. She leaned up against the wall and let herself just collapse and cry; Cry out the feelings of anger, remorse, fear, and jealousy. She cried and cried until she had no strength left. She heard someone call her name, but she did not want to be found. She leaned back and felt her eyes close, making her world as dark and cold as she felt. Suddenly she felt warm arms wrap around her, and the strong scent of lemongrass fill her lungs, and she knew instantly it was Marius. She leaned up against him and just sat there with him.

"Ari-" started Marius, but she just shook her head.

She didn't want to talk about this yet. She heard someone running and calling her name, probably Harry. She motioned for Marius to be quiet, and she cringed as she heard the footsteps grow closer. She saw him come running down the hall, and before she could pull in her legs the boy tripped over her. He stopped to apologize, and it looked like he wanted to say more, but he thought better of it and walked away. Marius gave Arielle a questioning look, but she just shook her head yet again.

"It's very late. And you're soaked to the bone. We should get you back to Fleur for the night" he said as he helped her up.

Arielle took a deep breath, and took her friend's arm. They made it all the way to the Slytherin common rooms without running into any trouble, but when they stepped inside, they saw Draco Malfoy sitting on one of the leather chairs, reading a letter. He looked up when he heard them enter and smirked at them.

"Fun night?" He said, and snickered to himself.

Marius rolled his eyes and brought Arielle up to her room and knocked on the door. Fleur opened it almost immediately, wearing a blue silk robe that matched the color of their school uniforms.

"My God Arielle you 'ad me worrying! Eez she okay?" She said meeting Marius' concerned eyes.

"I don't know," he said softly, "But I know that she will be."

He gently kissed the top of Arielle's head, and passed her on to Fleur. She helped Arielle dry off and change into her warm night clothes, and as soon as she hit the bed, she fell into a deep, restless sleep.

— — —

He saw the necklace hit the floor and he couldn't believe his eyes. The very locket he had bought Lily, his Lily, was around this girl's neck. He looked up at her and suddenly it all made sense. Why Lily had left so abruptly, why no matter how hard he tried, he could not find her. Why this girl in front of him looked so much like the woman he loved. The time frame fit. This is Lily's daughter. This is his daughter. He closed his hands around the locket and and swiftly turned, suddenly not wanting to look at the girl, and not feeling worthy to do so.

"Come. We must see the Headmaster." and he was off.

He focused on taking deep breaths, trying to calm his emotions. Everything was going wrong. He was suppose to have forgotten, and moved on, but everything was coming back to him now. The good and the bad. And he certainly did not want to dwell on either. He set his face to give way to no expression, and entered the Headmaster's office. He saw the boy there and almost cringed. Of all times, of course Potter would be here.

"Potter." he said. "Get out."

As soon as the boy had left, he held out the necklace for Albus to see, locking eyes with him. He understood as well. He could hear the girl talking behind him, trying to get out of this situation, as he desired to as well, but her efforts were in vain. She sat down on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, and waited for a seemingly uncomfortable night. All of a sudden the girl grabbed her locket from his hands, but Snape held to the other end, not letting go of it. The jewelry fell to the ground, opening and revealing a letter. His heart stopped beating, and he grabbed the parchment from her hands. He opened it and nearly fainted. He recognized her handwriting immediately. The graceful curves of her f's, and how she could never quite dot her i's properly, He soaked in every last word, and was surprised to see what Lily had said about him in the letter. She had said to be cautious but to "give him a chance". Those words sunk into his mind as he handed the letter to the headmaster. Lily instructed their daughter to give him a chance. That meant she had expected him to one day discover this, and to be there for their daughter. He did not have even the remotest idea on how to care for a child. How did she expect him to do any of this? Its not as if he had a good example to show him the way.

He saw the girl, his daughter, was distressed. She began to plead with the old man, begging to let her keep her innocence. Snape felt just as she did, wishing to have lived his life in the ignorance he had just moments ago. He frowned slightly as Dumbledore proceeded to tell her about Lily. He was even more shocked when Dumbledore began to tell her that he was her father. He thought it was an unfair way to tell her, but at the same time he was grateful that he did not have to be the one to say it. His blood boiled when Harry burst in and yelled at him for sleeping with his mother. If only the boy knew that Lily was his love, not James'. He had no right to be eavesdropping and he was determined to give the boy hell for it. He watched as the girl left the room, clearly needing time to process the things that had just happened. He waited for the Headmaster to finish speaking with Harry and to dismiss him. He stood there, pressed up against the wall, soaking up the silence.

"Severus," Dumbledore began "She needs you."

The professor began to pace about the room, his hands clenched behind his back.

"And how could I be of service to her? I want to help her Albus, but I can't"

He sighed and kept pacing about, wishing Lily were still alive. She would know what to do. She would have raised the girl properly, and helped him to become the father he never thought he could be. If she were still here, he could have done it. But alone? He knew he had no clue on what to do.

"She has been alone all of her life. I know you're scared-"

"I'm not scared-" he spat.

He looked at the headmaster wildly, losing his composure for just a moment.

"I simply feel I am unqualified for such a task." he said, resuming his pace.

"She's not the only one who has been alone, Severus. I feel that you need her just as much as she needs you. Have you not forgotten the prophecy? When the Dark Lord returns, your insights will be the very thing keeping her alive."

Snape let this sink in for a moment. Of course. It all made sense now. That is why Lily left. Not because she couldn't love him, but because of what this child meant. Both the blood of the enemy and a loyal servant flow willingly through her veins, just as the prophecy said. He felt pain for her, knowing the hard road that was ahead. He slowly turned back to Dumbledore.

"Albus, what can I do? I do not know how to be a father. I don't deserve to be one."

"Severus, if Lily felt you didn't deserve to be her father she would have cautioned the girl to stay away from you. She believed in you, as do I."

Harry couldn't couldn't believe his ears. Arielle was his sister! But wait, did Dumbledore just say half sister? He leaned closer, wanting to hear who Arielle's father was, when suddenly he wished he had never known. His fists began to tremble with anger, and he lost his balance, stumbling through the door. He looked right at his Professor and yelled:

"You slept with my mother!"

He saw Arielle run past him, but at the moment, he couldn't contain this anger he felt to go after her. Dumbledore arose from his seat and walked up to Harry.

"Harry you must calm down." he said.

He put his arm on Harry's shoulder, but he shrugged it off, not wanting to look at any of these people. How could his mother and Snape have a child? Snape, the very man who lived to make his life a living hell. Was his mother unloyal to his father? He looked up at Snape and he just couldn't take it any longer. He stormed out of the room, and went after Arielle, hopping to make better sense of what has just happened. He started to think that maybe she had gone back to her room, when he tripped over something and fell to the ground.

"What the..." he said.

Harry look at what he tripped on, jumping up when he saw it was Arielle, and the same boy she had been with earlier that day.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" He looked at her nervously, moving closer to see if he'd hurt her. She looked around in a bit of a daze.

"Yeah I'm fine."

He looked over at Arielle's friend, who was giving him a very disapproving glare.

"Right. Well I'll see you tomorrow then" said Harry.

He made his way to the gryffindor common rooms, knowing that Arielle just needed space, and that he did too. He saw Ron and Hermione had waited for him in the common rooms. When Hermione saw Harry walk in, she punched Ron in the arm to wake up.

"Harry what happened? Is everything alright?" she looked at him expectantly.

"I have no idea. I'll talk to you tomorrow." he said, storming up the stairs to his bed, where images of Snape haunted his mind.

***Thanks for reading guys! What do you think? Please let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!***

~lilyannsnape


End file.
